


one-shot

by angywrites



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angywrites/pseuds/angywrites





	one-shot

Beams of light glittered and shifted into the room of Namjoon. As the sun warmed his face, casting everything in a bronze glow, he awoke with a smile.

He quickly put on warm clothes and adjusted his beanie before heading out into the living room. The furniture was pretty sparse for the most part. Everything was cleared away to make room for 6 memorials.

The smiling pictures of Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk greeted him. There were bundles of flowers and letters all around them, evidence of offers from Namjoon for years on end.

He kneeled on the cold floor and took it all in, a sad smile forming. The sun shone through thin curtains again, as if reminding him they were there in spirit.

_I wonder how they’re doing today._

What was it like in the afterlife? Will he see them again? But as usual, Namjoon took his bags and walked to the front door for work. There was no time to ponder right now. They may be dead, but their memory lives on. A big chunk of Namjoon may be missing but life must go on.


End file.
